A Charred Heart
by karatekid1018
Summary: Fire...so beautiful, yet so destructive. MAJOR KLAINE ANGST AND CHARACTER DEATH. WARNING: SUICIDE. This oneshot is for the Klaine AU Friday. This week-Firefighter!Klaine. Rated M for semi-graphic suicide, please read at your own risk, I don't want anyone to be triggered


**WARNING: ANGST. . **

** This is painful, seriously. I wrote it for the Klaine AU Friday. This week, it's Firefighter!Klaine. Enjoy your tears, I certainly didn't enjoy mine…**

The flames danced along the pale walls as he sat in the middle of the blazing room, staring emotionlessly at the fire. His legs were crossed Indian-style, his hands resting in his lap and holding a large object-a charred helmet belonging to a firefighter who'd never wear it again.

His thoughts traveled to his hero, the man who saved him from a blaze not unlike this one so many years ago…it's where it all started. Fire began their relationship, and fire ended it five years later, at exactly 1:52 PM on the 6th of June.

Before he could think about anything else, the door burst open, and a firefighter hurried into the room, decked out in his heavy gear.

"KURT!" he shouted. "We have to get out of here, now!"

"No," Kurt said, his gaze unmoving from the flames in front of him that were inching closer. "You have to leave, Zach."

Blaine's old best friend recoiled in fear at the sound of Kurt's voice. It was blank, completely and utterly empty.

"Kurt, you're going to die in here! This place is going to come down any second!"

"All the more reason for you to leave," he replied. "You have a wife and kids to get back to."

"Kurt, we don't have any more time! We have to leave, now! I'm coming to get you."

"Come any closer and I'll dive in," Kurt shouted, his voice loud and yet still completely unemotional. Zach stepped back, realizing that if he was going to get Kurt to leave, he'd have to convince him to do it himself.

"Come on, Kurt, Blaine wouldn't want it to end like this!" Zach shouted desperately, tears running down his soot-coated face.

"He wouldn't want me to suffer," Kurt pointed out, his arms curling tighter around Blaine's helmet. "And I have been for the past year…suffering all alone…the flames are so beautiful, don't you think? Their color and the way they dance are just so perfect…and yet they bring so much destruction."

"Kurt, it can't end like this! You have so much to live for!"

"No, I don't. Without Blaine, I have nothing."

"Kurt, please, you have to come in with me. You'll burn alive in here!" Zach pleaded, not daring to step closer because he knew Kurt was watching closely, and any sudden movements would send him straight into the blazing inferno.

"There's nothing left to burn," Kurt said, his voice suddenly thick. Tears trickled down his bright red cheeks, the only sign that he had any emotion left in him. "I've been empty ever since Blaine left me."

"Blaine didn't leave you, Kurt, he'd never leave you! He's still with you, right now! You _know _that!"

"You're right, he didn't leave me," Kurt said, his eyes trailing on the flames that were so close now. "He was taken. These flames took my husband away…and now they'll take me."

And just like that, the flames engulfed Kurt, high-pitched screams pouring out of his blistered lips. Zach dove in and tried to save him, but he could feel the building about to cave in on itself. He had no choice…he ran to the doorway, praying ceaselessly for Kurt, though he knew it was hopeless. He turned back to look at his best friend's husband, sobbing as he saw the man convulsing, his skin being charred and blistered by the flames. He ceased his screaming to sing gently, almost inaudibly, just one last time.

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing…if I don't have you_.

"…I'm sorry," Zach whispered before bolting, making it out of Kurt's burning house just before it collapsed, sending smoke and ash in all directions.

"Well?" the Chief asked him, his eyes hopeful. Zach just shook his head.

"He killed himself," he said simply. The other firemen, all from Blaine's unit, hugged and cried, mourning for the loss of their friend.

1:52 PM, the 6th of June...the date of Kurt Hummel's death.


End file.
